


Once Upon a Different Warden

by championofnone



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championofnone/pseuds/championofnone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hawke's contact hadn't been Stroud, Alistair, or Loghain? What if they were none other than the Hero of Ferelden?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Different Warden

After Adamant, Skyhold’s courtyard was filled by nearly every person the keep was home to, Leliana at the front leading a vigil, Morrigan on the other side of the small memorial they had set up. 

No one had known Hawke’s Warden contact was the Hero of Ferelden themselves, the Warden Commander who’d led them for a decade, who’d seen their chargers, their brothers and sisters in arms, their  _friends_ , corrupted and controlled by a monster determined to be a god. 

The Hero of Ferelden who gave their all to stop the Fifth Blight, just short of their own death, only to give it to allow the Inquisition and the Champion of Kirkwall to escape the Fade alive.

_‘This is our fault, and I will fix it.’_

Hours later, the crowd dispersed, all but the few who had met the legend. The Spymaster, the Arcane Advisor, the Commander. Those who met them, who knew them, who had been given another chance by them, who maybe even loved them, paid respects long into the night by the stone monument near the stables. 

Once again, they owed the Hero of Ferelden their lives, and this time, they paid the ultimate price themselves.


End file.
